A Lotus Flower Blooms
by DixieWildflower
Summary: When Wade meets Angie, he is fascinated by her. Can he take this closed Egyptian lotus flower and make her bloom? For charmedbyortonbarrett


For my friend Angie. Hope you enjoy this. Love you. ~ Dixie

"A bell is not a bell until someone rings it, a song is not a song until someone sings it. Love wasn't put in the heart to stay, for love isn't love till you give it away." – Anonymous.

Angie walked into the arena, nervous and not knowing what to expect. Only a few months out of college, she didn't even feel like she was prepared to do the job she was hired for. She was wandering around, looking for a producer when a giant of a man approached her. "Are you lost love?"

She stared up at him and gulped. He was the biggest human she had ever seen close up. "Um, yes, I seem to be."

"Well, what are you looking for and maybe I can help?" he asked with a smile.

"I need to find a producer. I am supposed to start today."

"Oh, congratulations. What will you be doing?"

" I am a communications engineer." She stuck out her hand to introduce herself "Angie Fayed. Nice to meet you."

He took her hand and softly kissed her knuckles. "My pleasure. I am Wade Barrett. But that is my ring name. You may call me Stu. Interesting name and accent love, where are you from?"

"Egypt. I came here to go to school."

"Egypt eh? 'Angie' doesn't sound like an Egyptian name."

"Well, it is just easier for English speakers to pronounce" she said with a laugh.

"I hate to ask all these questions, but why are you not wearing that, um, head covering thing?"

She quietly laughed "the hijab? Well, when I moved here, I stopped adhering to a lot of the old ways."

"I see. Very interesting indeed. Well Angie, here you go. This is Michael Hayes office, the head producer. He should be able to help you."

"Thank you very much Stu."

"You're welcome. Will see you later I hope." He walked away, leaving Angie stunned. She had always had a weakness for the English because of the accents, but she found this particular Englishman to be the sexiest man she had ever seen. She shook her head "stay focused." She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She walked in "I am Angie Fayed sir. I am supposed to report to you?"

"Ah yes, of course." He got up to meet her and shook her hand. "I am Michael. Welcome aboard."

He took her around and introduced her to the backstage personnel and a few of the wrestlers. She felt her head was spinning, not knowing how she was going to remember everyone's name. Michael looked down and laughed "I know you feel inundated. It takes a lot of people to make these shows happen. You will get used to it." They finally made it to where she would be working. "This is Mateo Vargas. He is the director of digital analytics. You will be working under him. This is Angie. Good luck."

"Pleasure to meet you. Well how about we get started huh. Your main responsibility with us is web analytics and information technology management. We broadcast live and need sometimes need data quickly. We also have to keep the servers up and running for live feeds. I understand you have a communications background?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you will do fine."

He showed her to a desk and proceeded to give her a run-down of her job description. He gave her first task to her and left her alone. She heaved a deep breath and started to work. She was focused on her assignment and didn't see Stu approaching her. "Already at it are you?"

She jumped and grabbed her chest "Oh you scared me! Yes, I am actually." Her eyes unconsciously wandered his body, now in nothing but his trunks. "What are you doing?"

"About to film a promo. Just wanted to check and see how you were doing. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That is kind of you. I am doing okay. Just a little overwhelmed. This is my first real job."

"Really? Well, I am sure you are doing better than you think you are."

She smiled shyly at him "thank you."

"I should confess I do have an ulterior motive for coming to see you. I would like to get to know you a little better. I must say I am fascinated to meet you. I have never known anyone from Egypt before. We did visit there earlier this year and I loved the country. Would you mind having coffee or something with me later after the show? No pressure. I just want to talk" he said cheekily.

She laughed "okay, that would be fine. I will find you after you match if you would like."

"Perfect. Will see you later then."

"Goodbye." She sat there stunned, not knowing how to react. She started to panic, wishing now that she hadn't said yes. She kept to herself in college and never really dated, let alone had been asked out for coffee by a man that looked like that. _'What have you gotten yourself into? You must be careful around men habibti. They will only use you for one thing.'_ She could hear her mother's voice admonishing her in her head. "No, it will be fine. It's just coffee."

She had butterflies in her stomach the rest of the evening, finding it hard to concentrate on working. _'Focus. You don't want to get fired on your first day do you?'_

That night when it was time for Stu's match, she turned to watch it on the monitors. She studied his every move intently, impressed by his talent in the ring. When it was over, she gave him time to shower and met him outside the men's locker room. When he emerged, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a blue long sleeve button up shirt. His hair was still wet and beard was freshly trimmed. She caught a whiff of his cologne and felt her knees go weak. He grinned at her and offered his arm. "Shall we love?"

She hooked her arm in his and tried to stifle a giggle as they made their way to his rental car. He opened the door for her before climbing behind the wheel. "I know I said coffee, but I am starving. Would you care if we grab a late dinner instead?"

"Um, no, that would be fine."

He drove them to a Thai restaurant that was still open. He opened her door and held her chair out for her. She was giggling inside that he was such a gentleman. They placed their orders and she couldn't help but gaze at him in amazement. She was sure that she had never met a man quite like him. He was gorgeous, but not conceited, smart but not haughty, tough but not domineering. He was fascinating to chat with, and also a very engaging conversationalist. He listened to her when she spoke, giving her all of his attention like she was the only person around.

He was taken by her as well. He had greatly enjoyed the WWE's trip to Egypt and found the country and people to be charming. His opinion certainly wasn't disappointed by her. She held her own in their talk, keeping her poise. He had to admit, she was an intriguing person and obviously very well educated as well.

She told him that she came to America from Alexandria when she was 18 to go to college at Duke University. "At first, I did wear the hijab and keep with the traditions, but I stopped when I made some American friends. Back home, it is easier because it keeps you from drawing attention to yourself because you are hidden. Here, it makes you stand out. It was actually defeating the purpose of wearing it. Besides, you wouldn't believe the people who treated me like I was a terrorist or something. At first it really hurt me, but my friends told me to ignore them. A lot of that stopped when I started dressing more modern."

"I am sorry about that. Yes, the stereotypes can be hard to swallow. They have stereotyped the British as well, but not near as insulting and cruel as that."

They finished their dinner, Stu learning they were on the same flight to Las Vegas. When they got back into the car he asked "What hotel are you staying at love?"

"The Hyatt. That was what the home office suggested because a lot of the employees stay there. Why?"

"Did you drive or…?"

"No, I took a taxi."

"Good. I will take you back to your hotel."

She took a deep breath. _'Your mother was right. He is going to try to bed you on the first date. Shut up. He is just being nice.'_ She nodded her head "thank you."

He came around and opened her door and helped her out of the car. "Well, goodnight Stu."

"Wait. I am going to walk you to your room. Make sure you get there safely."

She stared up at him _'see, I told you Enjy. All men are the same no matter how well-mannered they might appear.' _

"That is nice of you but really not necessary."

"No, I insist love." He pressed his hand into the small of her back and nudged her towards the hotel. She felt her palms beginning to sweat and her heart pound. She didn't know what to do to get out of this. She had never been in a situation like this before where she felt her resolve so tested. They made their way up to the seventh floor and down the hallway to her room. She reached into her purse and pulled out her room key.

"This is me." She turned to face him "thank you for dinner. I had a lot of fun. I guess I will see you tomorrow." She spun to open the door and he stopped her.

"Wait. I had a lot of fun too. Would you care to go out with me again? Maybe tomorrow night in Vegas?"

She gazed up into his eyes and smiled "that would be wonderful. I would love to."

He smiled back at her and cupped her face, stroking her cheek. He lowered his lips to hers, placing a sweet, gentle kiss to her lips. He pulled back and took her hand, pressing his lips to her hand. "Goodnight love. Sleep well."

He walked away and left her standing there stunned and breathless. She went into her room and fell against the door with her hand to her lips, "now that is a real kiss."

She took a bath and crawled into bed, her mind still consumed by an enchanting Brit. He drove a few miles down to his hotel as well, his thoughts settling on her. He loved that she seemed shy and a little nervous around him, especially when he kissed her. He got the feeling that she had never spent a lot of time in the company of a man. He liked the innocent quality she possessed, the honesty in her big brown eyes. He couldn't wait to be able to feel her soft, full lips against his again.

The next morning, Stu was waiting in the lobby when she came down. He quickly stood when he saw her. When she made eye contact, she couldn't help but smile. "Good morning. What are you doing here?"

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I thought you might rather ride to the airport with me than in a smelly cab."

She laughed "of course I would. That was very thoughtful of you. Thanks."

"Here, let me take these for you." He took her bags and she followed him out to the car. He placed her bags in the trunk with his and drove them to the airport. When they boarded, he managed to get a seat next to her. The flight from Boston was a long one, and they talked more, getting to know each other better. She asked him about his scars and was surprised at the story behind the long one under his arm. After he told her, he regretted it. He noticed the look on her face and didn't want to scare her away. But he didn't want to lie to her. He wanted to be honest, wanting her to like him for who he is, a man with a heart of gold but a little rough around the edges. He hoped she could see that.

She was taken aback by his story and his rowdy past, but knew there was much more to him. The more time she spent with him, the more relaxed and comfortable she became. She didn't mean to, but she dozed off and he gently laid her head on his shoulder. When they were about to land, he lightly shook her to wake her. "Angie, we are about to land love."

"Hmmm? Oh, okay." She sat up and started blushing when she realized she had been napping on him. He carried their bags to his rental car and told her he had switched to the Marriott where she was staying. She nodded, not really knowing how she should feel about that. She wanted to pursue a relationship with him, but wasn't ready to be physical yet and hoped he understood that. She knew if they were going to date that she would have to tell him, but she was going to wait and see how things went.

That day while Stu was doing his press, she had some time to go shopping for their date later. She went to the mall and found a red ruched crepe dress with three quarter length sleeves. She thought it was conservative enough but had some color to catch his eye. She bought black pumps to go with it. She really hoped he liked it. She was nervous and excited when she heard him knock at the door.

When she opened it, there he stood in a black suit and tie, carrying a single red rose. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her and his eyes roamed her body. "You look beautiful. This is for you" he told her as he kissed her cheek and handed her the flower.

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Why thank you love."

They went to dinner in the hotel restaurant, Stu being a perfect gentleman as always. They talked about their lives and childhoods. They talked about how much adjusting they had to do living in America. They even talked about crazy things that happened in college. They truly relished each other's company and started to feel as if they had known each other for years.

When they were done with dessert, he walked her back to her room and gave her a goodnight kiss again, only this time lingering a little longer. He felt her moan against his mouth so he got braver. He slid his hand into her hair, and licked her lips, testing if she wanted more of him. She clutched his shirt and slightly parted her lips, inviting him in. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, taking the lead. She had never had a man do that and she was greatly enjoying it. She felt hot all over and a tingling in her loins she had never felt. He gently pushed her against the door, deepening his kiss. He started to get aroused gripped her hips. He knew he had to stop because she wasn't ready and he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself if they kept going. He felt her hands on his chest so he pulled back and apologized "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

She breathlessly told him "it's okay. Don't apologize. That was great. Thank you for a great night Stu. See you tomorrow." She quickly opened her door and flung herself on the bed. _'OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME!'_

Stu was mentally kicking himself. _'What a bloody imbecile. You knew better, why did you do that? You probably scared her off because you can't control your hormones. What are you a bleeding teenager? She will probably never talk to you again. Way to go Stu.'_

The next morning, he called and asked her if it was okay if he took her to the arena. "Of course. I will be down in a few minutes." He was relieved that she hadn't said no. He was afraid she wouldn't want to see him anymore.

The weeks went by and Stu and Angie were inseparable. They were at complete ease together and had opened their hearts and minds to one another. Things were heating up between then so one night at her new apartment in Tampa, she decided she needed to tell him her secret. She was laying on the couch against his chest with his arms around her. "Stu, there is something I want to tell you."

She sat up and turned to look at him. "Alright love, what is it?"

She heaved a deep breath and took his hand. "I have never been with a man. I am a virgin." She wasn't sure how he would react and if he would be okay with it. She was afraid he would rather have a woman who was experienced.

He smiled "I know love. I figured as much. I am glad you told me, but don't worry about that."

"You know? How…?"

"From the first time I kissed you I knew."

She was shocked by his answer. "Wow. I thought I had some big secret to confess."

"I'm sorry love. I didn't bring it up because I figured you would tell me when you were keen to. Look, I really care for you Angie. If and when we take the next step, it will be on your terms, when you are ready. I am willing to wait for you to be mine."

She felt a tear come to her eye "I care for you too. Thank you for understanding."

"No worries love. Now lean back here and let's finish the movie" he said with a laugh. Inside, he was jumping for joy. He was happy that her virtue meant so much to her and she had protected it. Also that if she chose him, he would be the one to show her the ways of love. He was nervous about making love to her though, knowing his size could be intimidating. He would have to take his time if they ever went that far so he didn't hurt her.

Soon a month had passed and they were celebrating their two month anniversary. Well, she was in her head, not wanting to seem silly to him. She had made up her mind that tonight was the night. He had been patiently waiting and she was ready to take the plunge. She knew she was falling in love with him and he was the perfect man to be her first.

She invited him over and made him a traditional Egyptian dinner. He came in and kissed her "mmm smells good in here love. What are we having?"

They walked into the dining room and she had candles on the table. "A traditional Egyptian dinner. These are called kebabs of course. Mine are made with lamb. And this is mahshi waraa enab, stuffed grape leaves. In this dish, we have roz meaamar. And for dessert, my favorite, qatayef. It is like a pierogi but sweet. Have a seat."

"Sounds delicious."

They sat down and ate the dinner she had prepared for him. She explained what the dishes were and even taught him a few words in Arabic. She had to laugh that his British accent made everything he said in her native tongue sound so much sexier.

"Okay so let's try it. Esmee Enjy. Ma esmouk?"

Stu chuckled "Esmee Stuart. Motasharefon. Kaifa haloki?"

She started giggling "Ana jayed, shokran. You are dong so well!"

"Thank you love. I learned French and even some Hindi back home, never learned Arabic though."

When they went to move to the living room, Angie instead took his hand and led him down the hall to her bedroom. He looked at her puzzled, not sure if she was telling him what he thought she was saying.

"Ang…"

She looked up into his pretty green eyes and smiled. "There is another word I want you to learn Stu. Uhibbok."

"And what does that mean sweetheart?"

"I love you."

He beamed "you do?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you too my sweet."

"I want you to make love to me. I want you to be my first."

"Oh Angie, love, are you sure…"

"Yes, I am very sure. I want to be with you."

"I will make it good for you, I promise." He leaned in and tenderly kissed her, his tongue slowly teasing her mouth. He wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck and gripped her hip. He pulled her close to him and she could feel his arousal pressing into her belly. He took her hands in his and brought them to his chest, urging her to undress him. She stepped back and smiled before starting to unbutton his shirt. He sucked in a breath when she reached his waist, trying to keep himself under control. He loves her and wants to do this right and give her the perfect night of passion.

She had seen him shirtless before, but now it was different. She ran her hands up and down his smooth skin, wanting to feel every inch of him. He shrugged off his shirt and held back a moan when her small hand brushed across his growing arousal. She unsnapped his jeans and let them fall down his long legs, leaving his boxer briefs as the only thing hiding him from her. She went for the waistband and hesitated. "It's alright love. Go ahead."

She nervously tugged down his underwear, gasping when she saw him. He smiled and took her hand "you can touch me if you want."

She reached out and curled her hand around his thick manhood. He moaned and closed his eyes. It had been so long since he felt a woman's touch and he was so glad it was her. She felt so close to him, that he was making himself vulnerable to her and showing her he trusted her too. He softly kissed her and ran his hands up her sides, under her blouse. He lifted it over her head and placed butterfly kisses down her neck. She pleasantly sighed closing her eyes and trying to fight through her nerves. He smiled down at her and reached to unhook her bra. She started to blush and turned her head. He touched her cheek and turned her head back. "Don't do that. You are beautiful to me." When he cupped her breasts and his thumbs lightly swept across her nipples, she shuddered and gasped.

"Are you alright love?"

"Yes, I am fine. Please don't stop."

He smirked and unzipped her skirt, dropping to his knees to pull it down. He hooked his fingers in her lacy panties and pulled them down as well. Now she was finally completely bare to him and she was anxiously awaiting what was coming next. He arose, his fingertips grazing her sides and buttocks. He lifted her up and placed her in the center of the bed. His body hovered over hers, his tongue making circles around her erect nipples before taking them in his mouth. He deeply suckled, making Angie coil her fingers in his hair and her back to arch. He delicately kissed down her stomach before opening her thighs. His hot breath danced across her womanhood and she sat up "wh..what are you doing?"

"My love, I want to pleasure you. You need to be completely aroused and wet to take me. I don't want to hurt you. Just relax, you will like it."

She nervously lay back and he started to lap at her folds, almost making her jump out of her skin. She had never felt anything like that and was sure he was going to make her catch fire she was so hot. His tongue flitted across her clit and she squealed, gripping the sheets. He smirked to himself, knowing she was enjoying his skill. As his tongue fluttered across her clit, he slipped one long finger inside her. "Oh God!"

He worked his finger in and out of her, pressing against the barrier of her virginity. He slowly added a finger, knowing she would have to stretch to accommodate his size. He knew he was going to hurt her, but he wanted it to be bearable for her. He scissored his fingers, opening her up. He saw her stomach start to tense up and felt her thighs shake, then she clamped down on his fingers. She screamed in pleasure and her whole body jerked. She had just had her first orgasm. She tried to catch her breath, not thinking that anything could ever feel better than that.

He simpered down at her, proud he made her come. He greedily kissed her, now eager to possess her. She touched his huge manhood and stroked him "are you ready for me Angie?"

She timidly nodded yes and he knelt over her. "I will be gentle love. I swear." He gripped his hard cock and slipped the tip inside her. She gasped and tensed up. "Relax baby." She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She felt him stretching her as he slowly worked the shaft deeper inside her. He felt resistance and knew it was time. He knew it would hurt her, he just prayed she would be okay and let him show her how much better it could feel. He gazed into her eyes and whispered "I love you." His hips rocked forward and he took away her innocence. She shrieked in pain and tears welled up in her eyes. Her nails dug into his arms and scored his skin. He waited for her to loosen her grip, knowing then that she was relaxing. He smoothed her hair back, murmuring words of love in her ear. "I will make it better baby."

He gradually started to move inside her, her tightness encasing him. He tenderly filled her, and she started to moan in pleasure. She couldn't believe how good he felt inside her. The pain she felt was all but forgotten. He realized he found her sweet spot when he surged deep within her and she mewled. He slanted his movements to hit her G-spot with every thrust. She clasp his back, her body feeling like she was going to burst into flames. She felt the muscles in his back rippling as he affectionately made love to her. He wrapped her legs around his waist and angled his hips deeper. His hard body slipped across her soft one, her breasts rubbing against his chest. He caressed her sides and spoke softly to her. "Move your hips like this baby. Oh just like that. God you feel good."

He knew he was getting closer and wanted to bring her to climax again. He moved behind her and threw her leg over his thigh. He began to make harder thrusts, snapping his hips. He sucked her throbbing pulse point while he thumped her swollen womanhood over and over. He grumbled in her ear "I want you to come for me Angie. I want you to scream my name baby." She was moaning and grunting, moving her body in time with his. He cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers. "You are mine love, and I am yours. I want to give you all of me." He fondled her clit and felt her tightening around him "yes baby, come for me." She cried out as her orgasm hit her, her body shaking and trembling. "oh God Stu!"

"Fuck Angie I am going to come!" He buried his cock to the hilt and erupted deep inside her. He shuddered as he came hard, finally finding his release.

He held her quivering body close to him. He kissed her neck "thank you love. That is the most precious gift anyone has ever given me."

"No, thank you habibi. You made me feel beautiful and loved. That was perfect."

She rolled over and kissed him sweetly before laying her head on his chest. She drifted off to dreamland as he watched her, his heart full and his body satisfied.

A/N

Habibti/Habibi = beloved/sweetheart (female/male)

Esmee = my name is

Ma esmouk? = what is your name?

Motasharefon = nice to meet you

Kaifa haloki? = how are you?

Ana jayed, shokran = I am good, thanks

Uhibbok = I love you (to a man)


End file.
